Talk:Ascension
ALL BLACK OPS ZOMBIE MAPS CONFIREMED DLC! ok i think every one know that ascencion will be the next zombie map ok if you guys enter this link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAdqFlqxLHg is a song by two down its call eddy is a lier ok so far, but if you chek the desc. it says "This song is nothing to do with Capitalism, Ascension, Der Leuchtturm or "Moon". ;) ok so ascencion will be the next map and maybe the other 3 will also be dlc? what you guys think? :Not even an official video, so those probably won't appear as maps. 22:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : :1. Not official. 2.Trying to be "the first" to know something when you don't tends to backfire. Anyway, they are writing the songs to match the Nazi Zombie story. TurbanNoggin 15:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) DANG IT! since all maps that have the ww2 characters have german names it can only be assumed that this features the political characters who doesn't want the political characters 21:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) If you remember...Shi No Numa isn't German. Conqueror of all Zombies 21:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) yah it is shi no numa is german for swamp of death 19:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I said this before you know. That its the political group because the title isn't in a different language but its not to much of something to go by.Sniperteam 82308 22:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) So? "Five" is in a different language for Russians, French, Polish, or any non-english speaking countries that have CoD games sold there. For all we know, Ascension could have a Zombie, a Juggernaut, an Alien and a Goat with human hands as playable characters. Conqueror of all Zombies 22:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) that would be awesome 19:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) hopefully the next map will be small and without hellhounds and a stable mystery box like nacht der uneton I was being sarcastic...but it would be awesome! And Shi No Numa is Japanese. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Shi No Numa is Japanese for Swamp Of Death.1-10 19:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah special ops you need to get things right oh but anyone thinking of a large tower for a zombie map.Sgt Sprinkles 17:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Five is also not German. It is only American (and Cuban counting Fidel Castro) That makes no sence. Also it does have the WW2 characters.(But Richtofen looks like an astronaut!?!?!) (T.Blazingchamion) Ascencion location I think that this map will be in América cuz all other maps are by the place they are (der riese in germany,shi no numa japan). What you guys think? I'm almost positive that it will be the base in Executive Order. In GKNOVA6, it showed men in gas masks and scientists, both of which would make sense in that facility and I saw NPC looking exactly like that. Also in GKNOVA6, it showed a hallway with an AUG on the wall that looks almost identical to one found in Executive Order. In addition to the above, the group of scientists who worked there were actually called the "Ascencion Group" after all. So this makes it in Baikonur, Kazakh SSR, USSR. -- i've noticed that the characters are all in there own countrys one japan 2 german 1 russian(acencion) and so far no american(in official zombie story not five). wontbackdown 11:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) First : Tank Dempsey is American not german so there is an american in the story Second: You mispeled "Acencion"(ASCENSION) Anon 15:42 No he didn't! Look at the Page Name! Plus it has all the WW2 characters in "Executive Order". The latest zombie map is based off of Executive Order (mind the spelling I'm multi-tasking). No one but Treyarch knows where it will be. Best not to make guesses and start rumors. TurbanNoggin 15:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Manhattan? Anyone think the map might take place in Manhattan? What with one of the loading messages saying "Manhattan DOWN" and in the back room of Kino der Toten, doesn't it say "hattan" on the shelf with the meteor? Maybe foreshadowing things to come? Who knows.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Super Mutant Slayer 450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 20:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Why would it be in Manhattan? it would not fit in the storyline(or would it?).1-10 14:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) That's probably a reference to the Manhattan project, a nuclear project performed by Nazi scientists hired by the Americans... like the Ascension scientists, just with America... oh my god it's definitely either Baikonur or Area 5-1. 09:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) It is in a Cosmodrone is Germany. (T.Blazingchamion) Baikonur Cosmodrome is definitely not in germany, it's in the Kazahk SSR. 11:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Found in GKNOVA6 AK-47, HK-21, AUG (or FAMAS) on the wall, and M60Zee DoktorZee Doktor Moon? maybe you play as the 3 astronauts of the 1st moon landing, and you are in the rocket on the moon, the zombies are seen coming out of craters where meteors full of 115 have hit, but the spaceship is on it's side due to a crash caused by a couple of zombies. and in one of your vids you said the darkness represents the zombie infested earth, well they ascend from the earth only to go to more darkness (the zombie-infested moon) if anyone would like to expand on this feel free :D TheManUtdFan 22:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) That sounds...stupid. No offence. But there would be no traps, rooms or weapons. Conqueror of all Zombies 22:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) How would the zombie's get on the moon? LolAndAHalf 20:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to be mean but this seems a little "off the wall". TurbanNoggin 15:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Locations, locations. I am the only one that thinks that Nam would be an awesome zombie map??.-'Diegox223 16:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC)' That would just be a repeat of Sho Ni Numa. 00:38, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Didn't thought of that :/ thanks .-'Diegox223 22:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC)' @Cpt. DragunovCpt. Dragunov shi nu numa was in japan not vietnam get it right ' He's stating that a vietnam themed map would be exactly the same as of Shi No Numa /facepalm/ General Geers11:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) i doubt that because it wouldnt be a giant hut it would look like one of there vietnam map but who cares cuba would make an awesome locaition based off of havana or crisis Location Given the name this is unlikely but if you look in \localized_English_iw04\english\sound\vox\scripted in the game files there is a folder names "zombie_cosmodrone" Inside it there is one wav file named "vox_rus_pa" which cannot be played. I think it has something to do with the header but the fan made tool I found to get around this does not work on any speech files. Rusalka Does anyone else think that the Rusalka as a zombie map would kick ass? 09:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Why has the video been removed it hold the most valuable peice of information to be found so far! Revert the changes asap! Speculation Taking into account the name of the map and the clues pointing to a cosmonaut ape, I'm guessing it's going to take place at the Soyuz rocket launch center from the Campaign. The identity of the player characters remains to be seen, but I think it's going to be the characters from the Single Player Campaign (Mason, Woods, Bowman, Hudson or Weaver. Maybe Reznov?).Ldude893 06:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude, i've told my budy that reznov would be an awesomne playable character but if was going to be somone from the campaign it would have to be mason or weaver because woods and bowman died and there frame/build is to small to fit the silouhett on the picture. Same with reznov and hudson. Weaver could fit it and so could mason. Hudson is still alive, along with Mason and Weaver. Woods isn't dead, on one of the terminal intels it's revealed that he is at Hanoi Hamilton. you talking to me punk why did my 2 hints about it being based off executive order got removed? - littleNemo : Because it was just pure speculation and nothing has been proven yet. -- Soldier 02:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : with all due respect they were good hints my friend showed them to me and i thought 100% that it was going to be based of executive order and The newest update on displays a Vitruvian Man-looking drawing with a monkey-like being, hinting a new zombie type, or possibly the to appear in Ascension. is also like a speculation speculating a new zombie type and the refrences are also speculations - littleNemo Is that thing falling towards us a Space Monkey? I guess it hates Perks. Connecting Theories Alright, I think I have figured this thing out. On Cosmic Silverback's uniform, there is a Rocket with CCCP written on it. The same applies for Soyuz 2. Many theories have indicated a fight at Baikonur Cosmodrome. The latest GKNOVA6 update displayed the Vitruvian man, sparking discussion of the Cosmic Silverback's appearance in this level. Now connect them. Perhaps Cosmic Silverback was sent into space as a chimp, then came back transformed by element 115. He could have been sent in on Soyuz 2, and now our characters have suddenly gotten there (don't know how). Cosmic Silverback could replace hellhounds , but I don't know how. Does this make any sense to anyone else? 20:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) In Array, the word CCCP can be seen branded on things. A Lonely Nomad 20:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, CCCP is Russian for USSR, I'm just saying a rocket with CCCP written on it implies a Soviet rocket, or maybe Soyuz 2. 06:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Location for Ascension confirmed It is a soviet launch facility. http://www.facebook.com/#!/event.php?eid=179925665375432 Accidental Double Post Who keeps removing the location? this has happened like 5 times now.Mamemamo1 17:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) That isn't offical. That's why. Conqueror of all Zombies 20:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Silverbacks? "Cosmic Silverback(s) are set to replace the dogs and the Pentagon Thief." Any conformation? I'll take it off, it is speculation. ''03:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) OMG SPACE MONKEYS! PROTECT THE PERK-A-COLA! "Ascension" Numbers I just happened upon a wierd little...easter egg?...in the loading screen. Occaisonally, seemingly at random, a short cutscene similar to the one at the end of the campaign will play. It started happening not long after First Strike was announced. It's a live-action cutscene where a woman recites "Ascension, of numbers" into a radio transmitter. Has anyone else seen this, and could it bear signifigance to the new map? Mad Mike 04:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) That happens when it takes too long for it to load your save file, so it plays a video. You can skip it once it finishes loading. It's been there forever, but I believe that it'll have SOMETHING to do with the map. I'm starting to think that Mason is going to become a zombies character... :P KlawwTheClown 19:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) It may not be Mason and the Black Ops team, but I would expect to see some new people. Primarily because GKNOVA and Zombies main menu both show parts of what seems similar to Baikonour launch facility, with scientists, but most importantly, it shows soldiers (bear with me). The soldiers were wearing gas masks, guards or security would not be supplied with these for patrol, even at the heart of the facility. This hints that the soldiers in GKNOVA were not there at the zombie outbreak, but appeared after, what with being fully outfitted for the situation. Most likely they are Special Ops sent in to find out why the facility went dark or to help contain the outbreak, whether Russian or American is debatable. Alpha-125 21:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) A bit off topic Anyone think that the Engineer might appear in this map? It would kinda be cool to see a new zombie type. He would be a bit taller than normal zombies, More health, but a bit slower. Also, with the picture with the engineer in it, There seems to be a deleted map sorta like nuketown with electric poles from Dead Ops Arcade. Also about the Cosmic Silverback, It would be cool to seem him appear. He would punch players sending them flying back, He would steal 500-1000 points from players, Can be killed and has a bit more health than the theif, but stays longer. Killing him rewards the player(s) with 1250 points if they havnt been hit by him and players hit by him gets their points back. Lasmoore 23:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking this. There may be, instead of Hellhounds/weapon thief round, a round of cumbersome until shot juggernaut zombies. It would make sense, seeing as Ascnesion is a launch facility and there would be lots of workers around when the outbreak began. A Lonely Nomad 22:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Seems cool, Or just a new juggernaut zombie seems cool. It has more health, you must knock off its armor to get to the center and kill it. But, it is alot slower than normal zombies. Lasmoore 23:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) My guess is the voice we hear at the begining is the faceless picture int he other maps. TurbanNoggin 16:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Nazi science labs? Well since ascension was a group of nazi scientest the map might possibaly be se in germany or poland. Also if you watch the trailor closely you can see the moon from der reise. It is also noted that the zombies at the end of the trailor are the same graphics of those from the origanal zombie maps. They announced a while before release where it was. TurbanNoggin 19:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) "It is confirmed to take place in a Soviet launch facility." I couldn't help but notice this entry in the Ascension page. When and who confirmed this? o_O Dave55811 18:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I think that Treyarch confirmed it somewhere. Conqueror of all Zombies 18:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Confirmation. Confirmation everywhere. Every thing posted here has been said before in a leak on YouTube a while back. This could make the leak very true as Black hole bombs and russian dolls were mentioned, but what might be interesting is that the leak mentioned a 'Sickle' instead of a bowie knife, the first room being a room in which increased gravity is tested on astronaughts before they go into space and a round which replaces the dogs and features large groups of small monkeys attacking the player. aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahMamemamo1 21:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) OK guy, o to round this up... it does take place in the campaign level with the rocket in it. its basically an alternate universe. YOU PLAY AS MASON, BOWMAN, WOODS, and the other guy u get help from in campaign. There are 2 new perks, but can some1 explain 2 me the PhD Flopper perk and the 3 new weapons? what are they? you plant the bomb in the rocket but then discover the scientists are infected, etc, etc. No, . It has already been confirmed that you play as the original 4. did you even click the link?Mamemamo1 21:37, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah really, click the link. AND HIS NAME IS WEAVER, NOT THE OTHER GUY YOU GET HELP FROM IN THE CAMPAIGN. Don't go hatin' on my favorite character. 08:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) You don't play as Mason, Bowman, Woods, and Hudson or Weaver. You play as the 4 guys from Kino. D4rkHeart780 19:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm well aware of the speculation Dempsey, Richtofen, Nikolai, and Takeo will return. I was just telling him to never call weaver that again. jk, I really don't care, he's just my favorite character. 11:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ascension info is still classified Oh look. the new trailer confirms yet more of the source I found. looks like a sickle might be on its way after all! ~mamemamo1 Making & Deleting Should we create articles for the new weapons? It seems like they will come out of the mystery box, Making them Wonder Weapons. When we get new info we should create them. (Although its propally safe to know that the black hole bombs make, well, black holes.) Also, We should delete all the Acsecion info of the Cosmic Silverback article. Because the info we have at the moment states that the monkeys will be small,(Silverback is a ape anyways, not monkey), and there will be multiple monkeys, not a single. (Although there are more Cosmic Silverbacks) Also, when did we get the info that he is a zombie? Sure he propally is one but still. He could be just be a ape that happened to land when the zombies came and survived. Lasmoore 04:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure... Yea i know IGN confirmed it but is it just 3arc making fun of the stuff people post in the forums...? Nope 3arc won't do that especially if it's their first map pack for a new gameSLAYER 08:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Matryoshka Dolls? We all know the Matryoshka Dolls are going to be a new weapon in Ascension, but what do you thing they will do and how will they work? Me, I think they're just Russian versions of the Monkey Bomb at this point. D4rkHeart780 19:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) It's name indicates that is a kind of toy, maybe you're right .-'''Diegox223 22:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I think General Geers is right, it's probably a cluster bomb. 18:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The Real Location It actually takes place in a Abandend Soviet Cosmodrone. You play as Dempsey,Nikolai,Takeo,and Richtofen. There will also feature new weapons like the Gersch Device(Black Hole Bomb) and the Matyroshka dolls(Say What?) You also find new "zombies" called Space Monkeys, who steal your perks(Darn 'em). New perks are Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. Any questions? (T.Blazingchamion) yeah, you got that from IGN?.-'Diegox223 22:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC)' Russian Dolls Due to the nature of the Russian Dolls (the dolls being inside each other) I believe it might be a cluster bomb. General Geers 11:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Map Info Seems legit but we won't know for sure till the 2nd of Feb. General Geers 10:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Link 1: http://callofdutyzombies.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=60&t=5013&view=previous Link 2: http://callofdutyzombies.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=4593 You mean the first of Feb? Anyways it already came out, so you guys can verify some stuff about this map.Fireball5 12:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Speculations and Info I really think we should allow things that make sense. An educated guess is different from a pure speculation. for example, the russian doll weapon is probably a cluster bomb because those dolls are stacked inside each other. But that can't be added because it's deemed a "speculation". Treyarch would not make a reskinned monkey bomb, it's stupid. We either use our brains and figure it out from what info we have or end up with nothing. General Geers 11:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Enter Rageguy* I'm always on the lookout in this page, watching for speculation and whatnot - so to anyone who reads the talk page before they edit (At least I do that) IT IS IN A SOVIET COSMODROME. NOT Vorkuta, not Tunguska, NOT inside of goatse, IN A COSMODROME. Thank you for your time, Major Blackout 02:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Rumors?!! Who ever put "This however is just speculations and rumors." is totaly wrong it has been confirmed on IGN.com for those who don't know who they are,they're a company who reviews games and previews other games and their content so I suggest it must be removedSLAYER 08:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Ascension HD Picture http://cdn2.callofduty.com/assets/codbo/images/dlc1_screenshots_ascension_large_1.jpg We can see that the map is basing on the mp map launch.Even the rocket stays the same.We can see the location of the power switch too.We can see that the light shows up the location of the mystery box(just like in shi no numa n der riese - look up 2 see the light). Nice find. General Geers 07:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ascension trailer as of 25/1/2011 guys can we please edit the page in accordance with the new preview trailer put the new feature in (rocket platform) and mention the new zombies thanks. This Is the Teaser Trailer, Ascension is at the end. General Geers 18:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) do you think it is possible that they escape this one in the rocket. It's possible.... General Geers 19:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I WAS POSTING AN EASTER EGG FOUND BY ANIMATEDKOOKIE (overhead light board with random dots lit up, when decoded, means 115) BUT SUDDENLY THERE WAS A POSTING ERROR AND SOMEONE DELETED HALF THE PAGE!! New outfits? I was looking at the image of the Sickle, and it's very clear that the characters have new outfits. Thoughts? Captain tweed 23:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) It appears Dempsey is wearing a spacesuit, or at least i think its Dempsey. General Geers 23:18, January 26, 2011 (UTC) more than likely that its Richtofin 1-10 23:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Gersch Device. In the lower-right section of the current Ascension picture, there seems to be a weapon, could it be the Gersch Device? Or is some random piece of scrap metal? General Geers 04:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC) No flaming, but with the leaked gameplay and the Xbox Live Gameplay. I think we can say for sure that is just scrap. Xaioa 18:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Or it's neither. There are a couple of unused weapons in the game files. Perhaps this is one of them? General Geers 18:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ascension Achivments http://www.callofduty.com/intel/439 Achivments of Ascension: The Eagle has Landers (35G) – In Ascension, escape on all three lunar landers. They are going THROUGH! (35G) – In Ascension, kill at least 5 zombies with 1 Gersch device. Space Race (45G) – In Ascension, Pack-a-Punch a weapon before round 8. Chimp on the Barbie (35G) – In Ascension, kill a space monkey with a fire trap. New thing for Trivia It sounds weird for me that Soviets abandoned a cosmodrome, and left everything there, including space rocket. I think that it should be noted in Trivia section. I'm pretty sure if you were one of the sovie survivors you wouldn't bother trying to pack up anything if there's a massive hord of zombies chasing after you. General Geers 16:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) And anyway, it really has nothing to do with the game itself, presumably. Also, sign your posts. Chubbaking 18:00, January 28, 2011 (UTC) All the russians are still there...they are the ones trying to eat your brains like scrambled eggs. TurbanNoggin 16:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Why isn't the title in Russian? Why is he title in Inglish,and not Russian?all the other maps' names are in the languaje of what countries they take place in(Nacht der untoten,Der Riese and Kino Der Toten in germany,Shi No Numa in japam,and"Five"in america,so i think ascesion shoul also be writen in russian,since it takes place at a Soviet cosmodrome,and remember,in Soviet Russia,zombie eat YOU!wait... Because "Ascension" is the official title and you need to get spellcheck on your google toolbar. General Geers 23:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yikes, this was painful to read. Anyway, there isn't really a reason, they don't really need one. TurbanNoggin 15:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Song What do you want the song to be i want it to be zombie bells (look it up on youtube) 02:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) They write the songs for the maps during the designing stage to meet the Nazi Zombie story. TurbanNoggin 15:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Where mah color? It has been confirmed that the moment you start the game,the color scheme is black and white.It changes back when you turn on the power.SLAYER 10:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) They confiermed during the video Treyarch released showing it to the public. TurbanNoggin 16:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Add Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41UJpktJK0U. General Geers 10:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Mistakes The previous level for Acension isn't Kino der Toten, it's Dead Ops Arcade. While it may not be canon, it is still the previous level. It needs to be fix since I can no longer edit on the page. Conqueror of all Zombies 17:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It refers to the previous level in the "storyline", which is Kino. DOA and Five had little to do with the main story. --Sentinel 101 18:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Still. DOA is still technicaly the previous level. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) New weapons? I was just wondering if there was any new weapons? new gameplay here's some new gameplay of acension that i just found Cheat7 20:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC)cheat7 Small Mistake? On the page of Ascension, that picture of the level right in the screen says "Loading screen for Ascension". I think it's more of a level select picture. The one u see in the menus. Can someone edit this please, I can't. That is, if i'm correct though. Xaioa 13:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) This Is The Confirmed Loading Screen For Acsension Ok, thx. But we can't include it on the page. Only admins have permission Xaioa 13:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Erm...sickle, seriously? guys can we PLEASE stop talking bullshit about the sickle there isn't one, its a chalk outline in the shape of a crescent moon pointing o the rocket because the rocket can be used. you can pack a punch ur guns inside. It is absolute rubbish so stop talking like it's happening, THERE IS NO SICKLE So, you can buy the Moon? There are no chalk outlines for utilities like the Lunar Lander. There's an inside xbox video that prove players use a control panel. General Geers 17:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) THERE IS A SICKLE,your just saing that because you don't like soviet russia,and if the outline isn't a sickle,what is it then?the moon?so you can buy the moon to throw at ze zombies?Doktor Richtofen January 30,2011 WHAT!? Who doesn't like Soviet Russia? Soviet Russia is pro. If you go to Soviet Russia they will behead you with the sickle for suggesting it wasn't there! General Geers 18:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) So, if you are so sure about there NOT being a sickle, have you played on Ascension? And if it's a moon, then why would the opening part of the half-moon be facing upwards? Can you buy the moon and use it as a weapon? Do you remember that guy on the COD forums that said he played the map at Activision and made claims that were originally dismissed as lies before the majority of them being proven true? Yeah, the sickle was one of those claims, even though it hasn't been proven exactly yet. i got the map and yes it s a sickle Helljumper 96 15:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC)helljumper96 I wonder! In the gameplay video around 0:52 there's a voice that starts talking. Possibly a radio I don't know but it sounds like this ,"Mason..Help me(Or Hear me).. She's coming.. The mechanism must be repaired!". Anyones thoughts? -SunshineMan Cosmic Silverback i'm confused,is the Cosmic Silverback(the gorilla that apears on Dead Ops Arcade)going to be in ascesion or not? -Doktor Richtofen No he's not. 1-10 00:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) The person who stated the above doesn't know what they're talking about. The correct answer is: we won't know 'till it comes out. But in my opinion, the odds are likely. Over on nazizombies.wikia.com they're saying that there are in game files that have to do with him on Ascension, but there is nothing to prove this. The Cosmic Silverback is not included in Ascension.Dudebot121256 16:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC)dudebot121256 Door, Perks, Wonder Weapons, Traps? prices Centrifuge Room Door: 750p Power Bulding Door: 1250p Power Room Door : 1000p Stamin-Up : 2000p Gersch Device : 950p Matryoshka Dolls : 950p Sickle : 3000p? Luner Lander(s) : 250 1-10 00:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Anyone think that maybe the rocket could be the pack-a-punch or something like that, just an idea? Mix? It seems likethere will be a mixture of wood and metal boards/pipes and a new formation look closely at this video when the guy repairs the windows. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeFnjqj-z-I&feature=player_embedded leaked. the video for the article is leaked therfore we must remove itNoahg11 20:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :The DLC is released tomorrow, there's no point in doing that. Also, sign your posts. 20:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) anyone rly like the map? if so my GTag is TheFinalMarine. also anyone know wat phd flopper does (~~TheFinalMarine~~) It's Finally here! (DLC) Ascension is finally here in the First Strike Map Pack DLC and I think that the template at the top of the page should be removed. TTorres896 19:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Things I've Found. wow guys this is pretty crazy....sorry if this doesnt sound professional or anything but here goes... gersh device-other then killing and slowing all zombies near it, it also works as a small distance teleporter (other gersh device portals open up when you go through the original. Phd Flopper-has two effects 1. allows 0 splash damage, allowing you to spray with that ray gun to your hearts desire. 2. when you dolphin dive off of....say a staircase or off a rail, and you land, there will be an explosion and zombies near you will die/become slow crawlers. Therefore the Phd Flopper is a great perk for players who own a ray gun, or someone who likes diving (extreame ftw). also just so everyone knows, monkeys dont steal your perks, they damage the machines and when hit enough take away that perk for the entire team. the best way to avoid this is to guard the more expensive perks / the perks everyone has, and leave the less expensive perk machines exposed. make sure not to expect monkeys to only spawn near you or come to machines in any pattern...because they simply dont. XxBacktothebasicsxX ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Actually the PhD Flopper perk has multiple effects. #Gets rid of splash damage from weapons like ray gun. #If you dive from the top of stairs to the bottom a mini nuke will blow up around you. #If you get downed, a mini nuke will explode around you. #You can't kill yourself with grenades.Dudebot121256 13:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC)dudebot121256 More than 4 perks It is possible to obtain more than 4 perks at once, this is done by killing the space monkeys before they can reach any Perk-a-Cola machines. If you have 4 perks already, it will allow you to have the 5th. Link for proof + glitch when using black hole device: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4U46enQpJ0&feature=feedu 0:23 5 perks visable. Anyone Revert the changes cause the page is messed up really badly. Firefunbro 15:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Done.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 15:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) 1. Location of the Mystery Box So,when I played Ascension,the mystery box always was on that roof with the power switch. Is it always there? - 16:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC)KaitheMetalhead AK-47 Can you get the AK out of the mystery box? I mean,as it is featured in the trailer,it should,shouldn't it? From the looks of it they have not added any new non wonder weapons, which when you consider by the looks of it they have removed the mp40 means you are getting less regular gun for your buck when compared to kino. seriously i really hoped they would have added at least the enfield to the wall, now there is no reason what so ever to upgrade any wall gun as all the sub machine guns suck when copmpared to the amount it takes to pack a punch themn and how long the gun is useful for. Its just not that sound of a finicial investment when you consider yopu usealyy dont have to try for too long to get a decent weapon from the boxMattyp48 18:53, February 2, 2011 (UTC) They DID add new wonder eapons, 2 in fact,the matryoshka dolls and gersch deviceDoktor Richtofen 18:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Radios There are 6 god damn radios leave it like that. I'm trying to find videos on them but there are 6 radios and it keeps being changed back to 3. Riiley Harrell 20:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ascension Radios I have found a few radios and would like them put in the trivia or as a new page. The first one is near the PhD Flopper in between to concrete barricades before the stairs. The Second is in the room where the Lunar Lander that has the Ф, In the set of four cages next to the truck. A third is next to the Stamin up. Turn your back to the machine and go to the left barrier, there is a piece of concrete at an angle and it is in between the barrier and the concrete, The fourth can only be activated after getting 1 & 2, it is in the spawn room near the window on the ground floor that isn't near the stairs. There are monkey cages and a barrel next to them standing straight up to the left of the window. In between the cages and the barrel is the radio.A fifth is in the Speed Cola room on top of the control board thing with the Matroyshka doll of Nikolai. And the fimal is in the Pack a Punch room. To Find it go in front of the PaP machine and face it. THen turn right and go towards that window. THen turn right again and walk to the rail, crouch then look down and it is seen on a pipe. CJB95 00:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) AGAIN!!! Someone revert it please cause it got messed up, again. Firefunbro 00:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I have restored the weapons section and if given permission I will try and fix the rest of the page. CJB95 00:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I give permission, not that it counts. I really think this page should be locked because of how many people are going to use it. Firefunbro 00:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I know! I was fixed the whole thing and yet it won't let me do it. I'm not trying to offend admins, but it just seems unfair that we can't help, and I know they fear we might rewrite it and spam, but we can always fix it, we have something called HISTORY! Killoren13 00:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Trivia The trivia section is a complete mess, what the hell have you sysops been doing~? General Geers 14:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Saving the Guy Who Talks to You at the Start : ode:At the start of a game of Ascension, you receive a message from a character asking for help repairing the device. Usually people ignore it, but you really can do something to help him. Repairing the Device (MUST HAVE GERSCH DEVICE): To the Lunar Lander near Dr. Flopper and look outside of the playable map area at the bottom of the big staircase leading up to the Lunar Lander. You should hear a faint whistling sound that indicates where parts of this Easter Egg are. Outside of the map here is a generator that is glowing. Throw a Gersch Device at the generator and it will be sucked in. The map announcer and the person will talk to you again, and they tell you that you need to provide power in the form of four nodes to the device. Node 1: After the generator, go to the Lunar Lander Site by Claymores and Stamin-Up. There is a small staircase leading up to a window. Listen for the whistle again if you can't locate it. Under the staircase is a static TV screen. Press X in front of it to turn on the first node. Node 2 (MONKEY ROUNDS ONLY, FOUR PLAYERS REQUIRED): While defending the perk machines, make sure someone is at every single perk machine excluding Quick Revive. At every machine will be a small button. Use the whistle to help locate them if needed, they aren't all obvious and some blend into the backgrounds a bit more than others. Everyone must have the button pressed (hold X) at the same time to activate it. Node 3 : There is now a clock that has appeared underneath where the rocket has launched. All players need to be standing on the pad in front of the clock and a countdown will begin on the clock. The timer ticks for a minute (in reality it is longer than a minute). Be sure you have a slow crawler that is far away so it won't interrupt you or the clock will reset. When the timer runs out, a nuke power up will go off which ends the round you are on. Node 4: This is the most complex of the nodes. After activating Node 3, DO NOT RIDE THE LUNAR LANDERS. When you get a crawler, go to your starting room and call the lander to it if it is not there, make sure NOBODY IS RIDING IT. Now get at least one person to stand on the Lunar Lander, but make sure that NOBODY BUYS THE LANDER. Now go to the Lunar Lander site by Claymores and Stamin-Up and call it to there with your friend on it. The lander will then run into a letter, L. Now from there call him back to the starting room again and you will get the letter U. Now call it to the Lander with the Sickle to get an N, and finally back to the one with Claymores for an A to activate the node. Start to PhD Flopper: T Start to Sickle: N Start to Claymore: L PhD Flopper to Start: E PhD Flopper to Sickle: S PhD Flopper to Claymore: R Sickle to Start: I Sickle to PhD Flopper: Y Sickle to Claymore: A Claymore to Start: U Claymore to PhD Flopper: M Claymore to Sickle: H Again LUNA is the only known word to progress the chain of events and activate the last node. Activating the Portal (GERSCH DEVICE, MATRYOSHKA DOLL, ZEUS CANNON, AWFUL LAWTON, AND PORTER'S X2 RAYGUN REQUIRED, NO PERSON CAN HAVE 2 WEAPONS, BUT CAN HAVE A WEAPON AND SPECIAL GRENADE): You will now hear a whistling and see a glowing spot on the ground near Claymores. Turning on the portal requires a person to throw a Gersch device at the spot on the ground, followed by another person throwing a Matryoshka Doll, a person shooting the Awful Lawton at the spot on the ground, a person firing 10 Porter's X2 Raygun shots at the spot, and a person firing 4 Thunder Gun shots at the spot. Then after all that stuff explodes and such, you can jump into the black hole if you want. Three results are possible. One is "I can see the outline but there isn't enough power." This means something didn't hit it's mark. Another is "Keep trying." which tells you that you almost had it and maybe one thing didn't work, or a weapon didn't fire enough. And when you finally do it, you will all be rewarded with Death Machines that last longer than usual (not forever) and a bit of story dialogue, crazy screams and trippy effects included. No video but I'm sure anyone can test itAphoristic 03:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Apparently "HITSAM" and "HYENA" both cause some other minor? secerts to happen. Aphoristic 03:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) No vids? No pics at all? I'm sorry but this seems too...out there. The fact that it requires excessive waste of weapons, several different pack-a-punch weapons, split second timing online, and then just gives you a perk you can already get seems highly suspect. 05:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) The video in the next secion below proves this. Aphoristic 12:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) =BIG Easter Egg= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuMT_v0irEE RC™ 04:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Other than the video appearing out of order this looks legit. Anyone else have any problems with adding this to the page? 01:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ascension trivia reformation. There's a lot of repitition on the trivia section on Ascension. For some reason I can't edit it yet to remove the trivia parts but whatever. If I can't do it today could someone fish through them and sort them out? Some of the trivia pieces are stated and said throughout the rest of the artical. Looks sloppy when you're looking for new information and your getting the same things you just read. TurbanNoggin 19:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC)